La Enana y La Fresa
by Ryunna-san y Yunna-san
Summary: Inspirado en La Bella y La Bestia. Rukia se escapa de Renji que acaba de proponerle matrimonio y llega a un castillo habitado por... ¡Un hombre con disfraz de fresa! ¡Y para colmo con olor a fresas podridas! ¿Que pasara? ¿lograran enamorarse?


**La Enana y La Fresa**

**Inspirado en La Bella y La Bestia. Rukia se escapa de Renji que acaba de proponerle matrimonio y llega a un castillo habitado por... ¡Un hombre con disfraz de fresa! ¡Y para colmo con olor a fresas podridas! ¿Que pasara? ¿lograran enamorarse?**

**Jijiji, hace algún tiempo este fic estas retumbando en nuestras cabecitas, nos gusto la idea de como podíamos parodiar la historia de la Bella y La Bestia de Disney, y esto es la mutación que salió xD. En fin, como saben la historia se relata en Francia, en la epoca antigua, así que casi todos tienen vestuarios al estilo antiguo.**

**Ahhh... Por casi lo olvidamos, este es un reto de Stop Rain, asi que Rukia's Love ~ esperamos que lo disfrutes ^^, y una preguntita antes de empezar ¿han visto Evangelion? Esperamos que si =3.**

**Esperamos que la disfruten, y nos dejen una review.**

**Disclaimer: **BLEACH NO nos PERTENECE, es del sotero menos codiciado y sin novia, Tite Kubo xD.

_Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en las afueras del pueblo "Soul Society" y muy cerca del pueblo "Karakura", que bordea el bosque de los menos que conducía a un castillo llamado Las Noches, se encontraba un castillo abandonado; cuenta las leyendas de los lugareños que el castillo se encuentra habitado por una "horrible" bestia, esta bestia se encuentra... Maldita..._

— ¡Carajo, viejo!— grita un joven de cabellos anaranjados — ¡Que no, no te daré nietos!

— ¡¿Cuanto tiempo creer que voy a esperar, Ichigo?— grita su padre, un hombre de cabello negro y una mal afeitada barba — ¡Por desgracia eres mi primogénito, así que debes de darme nietos!

— ¡Por dios!— Ichigo se pone una mano en la cara, su padre si que estaba loco, el solo tenía 17 años, en este fic y en el manga ¿que no podía esperar a que cumpliera 18? Y si tanto quería nietos, ¿porque no le dice a Karin y a Yuzu?, no, no mala idea, ¡ningún hombre le pondría las manos encima a sus hermanitas! ¡Todos los hombres eran basura —incluyendo a su padre—, pero menos el! — ¡Ya te dije no; viejo estúpido, entiende, soy muy joven y sexy para que una sola mujer me tenga, soy como una maravilla mundial, yo pertenezco a todas las mujeres del mundo, menos las pelinaranjas cantarinas, esas pertenecen a los emos!

Al terminar de decir esas palabras bota de una patada en la retaguardia a su padre.

— ¡Te maldigo, Ichigo!— sip, en aquí Isshin tiene el poder de maldecir, después de todo el toma curso en internet sobre "¿como maldecir a mi hijo gay?"

Mientras todo eso pasaba, un estruendoso trueno se hizo presente, la tormenta se acercaba al mismo tiempo un grito sordo se escucho en la ciudad; pero nadie le tomo importancia por todos se estaban atiborrando de Jugo de Fresa, pero no una chica.

— ¿Que fue... eso?— se pregunto la chica, ella estaba en un bar de Jugos de fresas, pero ella no bebía ni un sorbo de esa cosa, según su nii-sama —conste que Byakuya es el mayor exportador de Jugo de Fresa— esa bebida no era apta para su noble paladar.

—Rukia...— la chica se estremeció al escuchar a su amigo pronunciar su nombre.

—Renji...— contesto.

—Rukia...

—Renji...

—Rukia...

—Renji...

—Rukia...

—Renji...

—Rukia...

—Renji...

—Rukia...

—Ren... ¡Ya parenla autoras!— grita hastiada la pequeña por tanta repetición de nombres. — En fin, ¿que carajo tienes que decirme?

—Bueno, yo...— el rubor se apodera del rostro de este, mientras oculta una de sus manos en la espalda y coloca la otra detrás de su nuca, mira hacia el suelo, después de todo lo consiguiente era vergonzoso — ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo y beber el jugo de fresa de por vida?

El chico levanta la mirada pero, la pelinegra ya no se encontraba allí, see, lo habían abandonado _otra_ vez.

En las afueras de la maldita ciudad bebedora de jugos de fresa...

—Ufff...— Rukia respira cansadamente —, seguro ese Renji me iba volver con el chongo de ser su esposa a y beber jugos de fresa de por vida. Suerte que me escape.

La chica levanta la mirada y observa un castillo abandonado, un escalofríos recorre su cuerpo, algo en su interior le decía que tenía que huir, pero en cuanto hubo vuelto la mirada hacia atrás, su visión se puso nublosa, y lo último que ella pudo percibir fue... El olor a fresa podrida.

**La Enana y La Fresa**

Rukia abrió los ojos pesadamente, movió su cuerpo con pesadez hasta que hubo abierto sus ojos completamente y vio algo, lo que vio es...

— ¡¿Un hombre con disfraz de fresa?— grita exaltada, ¡después que había huido de Renji y las fresa, se encuentra con un cosplayer de una fresa, para colmo olía a podrido! — ¡Demonios y eso que había conseguido huir de la ciudad adicta a la fresa!

— ¡No estoy así porque quiero!— contesta molesto el pelinaranja

— ¡A callar! ¡En esta puta ciudad solo les importa la maltida fresa! ¡fresa por aquí, por allí y un hombre de fresa por aquí! ¡¿Que diablos es esto, la venganza de las fresas o que?

— ¡te jodiste! ¡Yo pensaba invitarte a pasar la noche pero te quedaras en este calabozo!— en es momento la ojivioleta mira a su alrededor, si, ella estaba en un calabozo, el pelinaranja se dirige a la puerta y la cierra con fuerza.

—Mierda...— susurra la pelinegra, al verse en encerrada en ese calabozo, el lugar solo tenía una ventana, se dirigió hacia ella y se quedo sorprendida, la altura de la torre en la cual se encontraba encerrada era enorme. No podría escapar de esta.

Pero al menos su nii-sama se preocuparía por su repentina desaparición, no se detendría hasta encontrarla, y además estaba segura que el pueblo haría lo mismo, ¿Porque? Porque ella era la enana del pueblo y nadie, ni nada podría reemplazarla... ¿O si?

OooOooOooO

— ¡Maldición!— gritan los pueblerinos al descubrir que la enana del pueblo ha desaparecido — ¿ahora, de donde conseguiremos otra enana?

Pero, un carruaje se detiene en frente de ellos, el carruaje era conducido por un hombre —si con su diminuto tamaño se le puede considerar hombre— de cabellos blancos, y ojos verde esmeralda se dedica a abrir la puerta del carruaje, una delicada puntita de zapatos blancos pisando suavemente el escaloncito de metal, vislumbran los presentes; la mano del enano se encuentra una pálida y suave mano femenina; los pueblerinos se quedan asombrados.

— ¿Pueblo "Soul Souciety"?— pregunta tímidamente una chica de baja estatura y un pequeño moño.

— ¡Es una enana!— gritan con jubilo, ya consiguieron un reemplazo de Rukia.

OooOooOooO

— ¡Kuchiki-Taicho!— grita cansadamente el pelirrojo a un hombre de cabello negro y largo, y si se pregunta por que lo llama Taicho es porque como mencionamos anteriormente; Kuchiki Byakuya es el Jefe productor del Jugo de Fresa corporation — ¡Rukia ha desaparecido!

—Ya veo. — dice cortante como siempre.

— ¿No hará nada al respecto, Kuchiki-Taicho?— pregunta asombro el tatuado, pero el pelinegro ni caso le hace, de un momento otro del suelo se eleva unos controles que decían "Nerv". — ¿Que piensa hacer?

—Rukia-02, activada— y de una cápsula con un color verde agua sale otra enana; el pijo se dirige a la salida, y la otra Rukia lo sigue.

—Hai, nii-sama. — la pelinegra pasa al costado de Abarai, y este solo mira sorprendido ¿que no estábamos en la época antigua? ¡¿Que carajo hace un equipo de ultima generación?, y solo el tenía algo que decir.

— ¡Cuantas clones de Rukia hay! ¡Y Taicho puede prestarme una!—

—No te lo diré y no. — contesta antes de salir de la habitación.

— ¡¿Porqueeeeeeeeee?— le pelirrojo se desplomó en el suelo.

—Porque no me gustan tus cejas.

Y así Renji aprendió 2 cosas:

La primera, de ninguna manera el era del agrado de Kuchiki.

Y la segunda, ya habían sido 700 las personas las cuales odiaban sus cejas, tendría que encargarse ellas más tarde, pero... Con esas cejas paso tantas cosas, no podía deshacerse de ellas tan fácilmente, era como una parte de —de hecho, _si _era una parte de el—, y por eso no podía afeitarselas, ni aunque se casara con Rukia; si Rukia lo quería lo tendría con cejas y todo el _paquete_.

OooOooOooO

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que ella había desaparecido, la chica vio desde su ventana y suspiro, hasta ahora no se había formado ninguna turba furiosa que vendría a destruir el castillo, lo que era muy extraño tratándose de ella; una Kuchiki, y la enana del pueblo.

Tal vez, ella ya no era necesaria, ese pensamiento la aterraba, el pensar que nadie la requería no le agrada, y ella aún quería hacer una cosa, solo una, y esa era...

...

...

...

_"¡Beber jugo de fresa!"_

Al menos eso quería hacer, y no deseaba pasar la vida encerrada con un pelinaranja gruñón, así que huiría de él, las monedas de su bolsillo tintineaban con su ritmo apresurado, ella iba a comprar su jugo de fresa.

—Detente, pequeñaja. — una voz seductora y estremecedora la detiene, la chica voltea y se encuentra con dos chicos o mejor dicho "animales" —Hemos venido a robarte tu dinero y a comprar bebidas con el.

—Mujer, no opongas resistencia. — recomienda el chico pálido, con maquillaje corrido, pinta de emo y un mal disfraz de murciélago.

— ¡No!— grita decida la pequeña agarrando con fuerza su bolsillo con monedas — ¡Toda mi jodida vida me la he pasado obedeciendo mi nii-sama, y ahora haré lo que quiera!

— ¡Tu te lo buscaste, enana!— el chico pantera se intenta lanzar contra la pequeña, pero... Su olfato felino huele el horrible olor a fresas podridas. — ¡Que asco! ¡Humana, al menos no te tires gases!

Rukia totalmente ruborizada le contesta — ¡Yo no fui!— mientras tanto, Ulqui se tapaba la nariz con sus mullidas manitas.

—See, ¿como carajo crees que te crea?— cuestiona el peliazul

— ¡Porque no fue ella, fui yo!— y en ahí se dan cuenta de la presencia del chico de cabellos naranjas — ¡Y si no quieren oler algo peor sera mejor que no molesten a mi prisionera!

— ¡No te metas con nosotros!— el chico pantera se pone como loco y se intenta lanzar con el ojimiel, Ulquiorra empieza a crear una de sus lanzas pero...

— ¡Stop!— grita Ichi, deteniendo así el ataque de ambos —Ulquiorra puedes irte, las autoras te quieren vivito y coleando para otro fic.

El emo asiente y se va volando, Grimmjow se queda atónito y pregunta — ¡¿Y yo que? ¡¿Acaso no les importo a las malditas autoras?

—Sus ordenes fueron simples; salva a Ulqui, y deja a Grimmjow quemadito y muertito para otro fic. — una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del pelinaranja —Así que, Grimmjow, muere.

— ¡Nooo!— el peliazul era destruido por el hombre con disfraz de fresa, la chica que presenció todo se quedo atónita, el hombre fresa había venido a su ayuda, y eso... Hizo que su corazón latiera, tal vez era solo la adrenalina de ver como el chico pantera era destruido, pero... Su corazón no deja de latir y miraba fijamente al hombre fresa.

Y desde ese día ellos empezaron a llevarse mejor, y empezaron a tolerar sus olores corporales —que conste que Ichi olía a fresa podrida—, tanto así que un día; Ichigo, le mostro su mas preciado secreto a Rukia.

El la condujo a una habitación, era una antigua y mohosa habitación, pero, en ella se encontraba una fresa, un fresa hermosa aunque algo marchita.

—El día en el cual esa fresa se pudra, yo me quedare atrapado para siempre en este disfraz, y mis olores corporales serán tales que todo cerca mio morirá irremediablemente. — dijo tristemente el chico.

...

...

...

Y así llego el certamen de Miss Enana, en la que participaban las mas enanas del pueblo, y nuestra pelinegra era consiente de ello. Ella había ganado constantemente ese certamen, pero este año no participaría, no podría, era divertido pasar tiempo con Ichigo, bueno, solo se gritaban e insultaban, pero era divertido, a su manera; la nostalgia invadió su cuerpo, ese concurso era especial para ella.

—Largate si quieres. — el pelinaranja mira la nostalgia en sus ojos y se da la vuelta —De todas maneras ya me aburri de ti.

De cierta manera, ella sintió que su pecho le dolía, pero no, no le daría el gusto de verla deprimida, de ninguna manera, ella ganaría el certamen y se lo restregaría en la cara, si eso haría.

Ella salio corriendo y se cruzo con el chico, el chico solo la vio salir apresuradamente del castillo, ella era la única que vivía allí además de el. El también sentía tristeza al dejarla ir. La enana de su vida se iba por la puerta.

OooOooOooO

— ¡Una fresa te mantuvo cautiva por 2 meses!— grita su amigo, el tatuado.

Rukia que tenia la corona y la cinta de "Miss Pettit", mientras tanto Momo se emborrachaba con leche por haber perdido con semejante mujer —Corrección, un hombre con disfraz de fresa me mantuvo cautiva por 2 meses.

— ¡Es increíble!— el pelirrojo se lleva una mano al cabello — ¡no te creo nada!

— ¡Es verdad! ¡El esta en el castillo abandonado!— se defiende la pequeña. —Además, te podrás guiar con el olor a fresa podrida en el aire. —

...

...

...

— ¡Que asco! ¡Rukia tenía razón, esto apesta!— el joven sube las escaleras del castillo, llega a la planta mas alta del castillo y el olor a podrido se hace mas fuerte, había un extraño pasadizo el cual conducía al techo, y el subió.

En ahí se encontró con un chico disfrazado de fresa, el estaba tranquilo mirando el cielo gris, en sus manos sostenía una fresa casi marchita. —Y yo que pensé que el castillo olía mal, ¡en aquí huele peor! ¡Y para colmo hay un rarito con disfraz de fresa!

— ¡Ahora si, te jodiste!— el ojimiel que antes estaban tranquilo mirando el cielo ahora estaba intentando ahorcar al chico con cara de mono.

...

...

...

"Renji dijo que iba al castillo abandonado." piensa la de ojos violeta subiendo rápidamente las escaleras "No puede ser que..."

La chica sube al techo y se encuentra con los dos chicos, ambos intentaban matarse, ella corre desesperadamente apartando a su amigo de Ichigo.

— ¡Renji! ¡¿Que demonios haces?— cuestiona la chica.

— ¡El me ataco primero!— contesta el mencionado.

— ¡El me llamo rarito!— se defiende el de cabellos naranjas que estaba echado en el techo.

— ¡Dejen de comportarse como críos!

—En fin. — Renji toca el hombro de Rukia y se retira —Yo me largo.

Y los dos se quedan solos, después de unos minutos, el ambiente se hace insoportable, Ichigo intenta mencionar una palabra pero la pelinegra se sienta encima de el.

El chico se queda sorprendido e intenta pararse, pero ella acerca su rostro —Ruki... —

Tierno, suave y fugaz, solo así podría describir el beso que le dio la pequeña, ella alejo su rostro, y el chico la miro embelesado —Al parecer aún eres un idiota, mi idiota, mi fresa idiota.

Un ligera sonrisa se forma en el rostro del ojimiel, y aparece un destello de un segundo, en ese momento, el disfraz de la fresa y ese olor a podrido desaparecen, dejando así la apariencia original de Ichigo, un... Un... Un... Ichigo común y corriente, al parecer el hechizo de su padre se habia deshecho, después de todo ya había encontra a alguien con quien copular en el futuro, jujuju —Y tu eres mi enana, mi tonta enana.

**Fin.**

**Nya~~~~~ lo acabamos, al fin, nadie creyo en nosotras, pero lo acabamos ^^, en fin, no hay mucho que decir solo... ¡Yey! ¡Otro one-shot! ¡Genial, no tendremos que actualizar!**

**Byeee~**

**Atte: Ryunna-san y Yunna-san.**


End file.
